Mirror of Erised: thoughts
by miiaPotter
Summary: What if the mirror felt something? What if he feels about what Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Remus, Harry, Sirius, Snape, Draco and Hermione see in him?    Erised's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. **

**Erised.**

I'm not a regular mirror. Mi name is Mirror of Erised. Any person who looks through me can see his deepest, most desperate desire of their hearts.

But, does anybody thought what I saw? What I felt?

If I saw myself in my interior, I knew that I would see a regular mirror, one that doesn't feel, one that doesn't have to see all these sad stories, or bad men who want fame and glory. A mirror that knew nothing, a mirror that wouldn't have to be hidden every time.

But it's not like that, so I take advantage and learn about what I see.

My visitors are all kind of people and from all of them I learn something valuable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Dumbledore.**

Since the moment I saw the new director of the school come through that door, I new he would change my spot in the castle. Every new director did. I hated this. And if any student finds me, they changed me again. Albus Dumbledore was his name, as I had heard.

When I saw him, I was completely surprised. All directors had something in common, and this was that they all seemed strong and brave enough to control a place like Hogwarts. But Albus, he was different. He seemed a fragile man, a hurt person. And when he saw himself in the mirror, I knew I was right.

He was there, with a little boy and a little girl. They both hugged him, and then two adults came and hugged the children. This was the image of a happy family. And I supposed he hadn't had the happiest infancy.

Tears came out of his blue eyes. But, what Albus didn't know, is that he wasn't the only one feeling this. I was with him. He was not alone.

Suddenly, the image changed. In it, a young brown haired boy hugged the old man. A young man with green eyes. But Albus saw the child with questioned eyes. He didn't recognized the little guy, and so didn't me. Years later, when Harry Potter, was coming to see me, I would recognize him.

I felt very bad since the director would know where my position in the castle would be. I hoped nobody would know. Dumbledore turn his back on me, say goodbye to his memories and disappeared me into another room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3. Voldemort

He entered slowly. A dark glow covered his face, I couldn't see him clearly. But I definitely recognize him. He found me years ago, when he was still a student. He had always had dark wishes.

I've always heard his mysterious story around the castle. The portraits loved gossiping about him. I accept he was a beautiful creature. But, that is what he was for me. A creature. A dark and horrendous creature.

I've heard this time he was around for a job. Like if Dumbledore would give him one.

He was such a hypocrite.

Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he was asked to be called, stepped nearer to me. And he saw his reflection in my mirror. He had such a beautiful face, with such a nasty soul. I didn't want to see his wishes or dreams reflected on me. But I had to.

All I could see was terror, terror in the people's faces, terror in his follower's faces, terror, terror, terror.

And he was in the middle of all his followers, invading terror in the people's mind. But, I saw in the back of the image a woman. She was beautiful, but I couldn't recognize her.

Tom didn't seem to care about her, but I could feel his love for her. But as he didn't know that what he felt was love, he went away. And then I knew.

That was what Voldemort really wanted. He wanted to feel that feeling, that "love" that everybody talked about. That "love", Dumbledore always bragged about.

But he couldn't accept it to himself. He would always be a soulless creature.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4. Bellatrix

When I saw her come inside, I supposed she would be not more than 17 years old. Less, if I should guess. I would give her, 15.

But, when she saw herself in my mirror, she was a young adult of 23. She desired this image so much that it hurt. She saw herself, hand in hand with the only one to make a pure blood like Bellatrix dream, Lord Voldemort.

She saw him loving her. She saw Tom Riddle, telling her loving words, but she knew it wasn't possible. Her deepest desire inside her heart, she knew it wouldn't come true. And then, she was hurt. She realized it would never happen. So if she was hurt by the one she loved, she would hurt the ones which loved.

It was not fair for others to be loved, and not her. She deserved it too.

Bellatrix turned around and walked to the door, by the time she reached it, she told to herself "I'll make you love me, no matter how many bodies I have to take with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5. Remus

Dumbledore had changed me again of place in the castle. I liked this time's position though. There was a window that showed me Hogsmade, little Hogsmade…

Little fellows, old folks, and young adults walked and laughed all around the streets. They were all dressed up. Halloween it was. The best of holidays for the children in Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door of the room opened fast. I saw a young man walk to me. He was crying. I couldn't recognize him.

When he saw me he seemed relieved. He approached me and watched at his reflection. He had two desired trying to come out first, but finally one did. He was rounded by friends, I supposed.

There were 4 folks. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. This last was the one in the room with me. I have known this group, oh yes. I think all of Hogwarts did.

When the little kids had entered my room years ago I had listened their story. This Remus guy was a werewolf, and his three friends had become animagus for him.

So when I saw him entering the room alone, I didn't recognize him. In his reflection, the four friends were hanging out and having a nice time, when Lily Evans, Potter's wife entered with their kid on her arms. Sirius and Harry (the baby) played for some time, while Remus and Peter made pictures, and James and Lily hug each other.

While Remus looked at his wish, Albus entered through the door and said to Lupin: "I knew I could find you here"

The young man approached Albus but, when he did his desire changed, but as he hugged the old man, he kept crying all the time, and yelled at nobody in particular "I know Sirius had nothing to do! I can't believe he could kill Peter! And James and Lily dead! I can't believe it Albus, I just can't!"

Albus walked him out the room, and I kept watching at his desire while I though to myself, what if he had seen his other desire…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6. Harry.**

Everything was dark until a young boy opened the room's door. At first I couldn't see him, but then he took out his invisibility cloak and I could see him clearly. He passes through the room and approached me. I recognized him immediately. He was the boy who appeared in Dumbledore's image. And when I saw the lightning scar in his forehead I recognized him. He was the boy who lived they called him. The one who "killed" the Dark Lord. He was Harry Potter.

When he saw himself in me, he was surprised. He looked around for more people, but nobody was there. He looked again in my mirror. There were lots of people in it. Around him. Waving him, and he could wave back.

Harry let go some tears when he realized his whole family was with him in the reflection. His parents next to him. His grandparents. All of the Potter-Evans family was there. But when he searched around the room nobody was there. Not even with an invisibility cloak.

But they were dead? Weren't they? They couldn't be with him.

Harry sat in the floor for hours, and came back later with a friend.

He came night after night and watched his family, and talked to them. Until one night, when Albus finally came out of his hiding place. He told the little boy what I did. What was that I showed.

That night Harry became aware of the danger I was. And he promised never to come back. And he never did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7. Sirius**

All was silent and dark. Suddenly the door opened and a black medium size dog entered to the room. I stood majestically in the middle of the enormous place while I saw; the animagus change into his human shape in front of me.

He approached me in a hurry, and when I saw him I immediately recognized him. Sirius Black was standing above me, watching his reflection in my mirror. When I saw the image inside me, I felt something inside me broke. It was the saddest thing I've ever had to see.

The image itself was happy, but what took us there was sad. Sirius had been 12 years inside Azkaban, and now, out of there, he only wished one thing.

James Potter and Lily Evans next to him. Alive. He could see Peter regretting everything, and Remus not being a werewolf. And he, he was with Harry, teaching him to play quidditch while all the rest of his friends supported Harry from the back. He could see himself happy, and without that awful looks that Azkaban gave him. He saw Remus, happy and healthy. He saw James and Lily hug while watching proudly at Harry. And he saw Peter not being a death eater. Being nice to James and Lily and not coming down to Voldemort.

Sirius cried all the way while he saw these beautiful images. He turned around knowing that nothing he saw in there would be true. Remus WAS a werewolf, James and Lily were dead. Harry had 13 years old and hated him for "giving up his parents". And Peter, was turned into a rat, who had given up his best friends to death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8. Snape**

I saw him get into the room in a hurry. He was dressed in a blue tunic. I knew he had been looking for me, since a little boy he does.

Severus Snape was all a man should be. A brave man, who wasn't afraid of failure. While Lily's sacrifice wasn't in vane. Dumbledore had told me his story.

His entire life he tried to keep Harry alive because of her. And years later, this crazy man came and told him Harry HAD to die.

When he heard he came to see me. He suddenly knew where I was. He followed his heart's desire. Snape walk to me while he searched for intruders. When he was sure he was alone, he saw himself in me.

I knew immediately what his true desire was. Lily. Lily and her family alive. Lily alive, Lily happy. He wanted her alive, alive and happy. Full of life. He didn't care if she was with Potter, he wanted her in the living world, with a smile on her face. And if Harry and Potter made her happy, well then.

Suddenly, the red haired girl approached Severus and hugged him and thank him for being his friend, for saving and protecting Harry and for giving him live.

From one moment to another, sadness came across me. I have known this two people, and I have heard their story more than once. Every time I saw them in my mirror, I felt something inside of me, cracked.

Severus approached his reflection and hers, and kissed it. He turned around and never came back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9. Draco**

From the moment he entered I knew who he was. Grey eyes, pale skin and blond hair. Draco Malfoy entered the room in silence. His eyes looked around until he found me. He approached in a hurry and looked at his reflection. Three people were looking at him, his parents who came to see me in their early years, and Harry Potter.

Lucius and Narcisa watched at him and told him, they loved him. Also they showed Draco that they weren't marked by the Dark Lord, and that they were a complete happy family who's trouble didn't exist.

Harry Potter, on the other side, told him he had defeated Lord Voldemort, and that all his worries were ended. Harry approached the image of Draco and held out his hand asking him for a second chance of friendship. Draco gave it to him.

Suddenly another person entered the room; Draco turned to the door and left me behind.

That same day, I saw the light for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10. Erised (During War)**

The little room were I was suddenly filled with different colour lights. Yells were heard from every corner. War had already started in Hogwarts School. A little kid with a Ravenclaw's rope approached me and see his reflection. In it, he was in a park with his parents. He kissed the image and turn around while fighting to a Death Eater. All I saw was lights, and suddenly the little kid was falling down, being his last image his desire in my mirror. The Death Eater saw my mirror and decided it was my last image of life. All I remember from then on, is darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11. Hermione**

-"Reparo" – was all I heard after a long time of darkness. I felt thousands of little pieces stick together. And I felt fine. I felt alive after all this time.

In front of me a young woman in her 30s stood with her wand up. She saw me while I kept sticking together. My mirror was finally repaired.

-"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" – she said – I've heard lots of you. Nice to see you finally repaired.

The girl watched at her reflection and saw herself rounded by a huge family of red-haired kids, and a red-haired man kissing her. Also, Harry Potter was there, but he was not more the little thin boy who came to see me at his first year, he was a grown man now.

The woman smiled at the image, turned around and leaves me. Since then on, thousands of other children could visit me and discover their biggest wished by only looking inside me. All thanks to that gentile woman, who could grow up and see her wish turn true.


End file.
